


Bizarre Holidays

by Stella_de_Mare



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Punishment, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_de_Mare/pseuds/Stella_de_Mare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master und Doctor verbringen einen schönen Tag am Strand . Ganz normal .</p><p>Oder ;-) ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre Holidays

Bizarre Holidays 

Kapitel 1 

„ Ein typischer Strandtag „

 

„ Ich kann es kaum glauben … wir sind endlich hier . Strand , Sonne , das Meer …. herrlich !“  
Der Doctor hüpfte in ihrem Doppelzimmer wie ein kleiner Junge aufgeregt auf und ab und plapperte die ganze Zeit fröhlich vor sich hin .  
Der Master verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. Er freute sich über die überschwängliche Lebensfreude seines geliebten Doctors .  
„ Ja … ist ja gut . Krieg dich wieder ein . Hast du alles gepackt für deinen Strandtag ?“ fragte der Master ihn mit einem Seufzen.  
Der Doctor sah ihn entsetzt an .  
„ Du kommst doch mit zum Strand , oder ? Du hast mir das versprochen Master. Wenigstens einen Tag wo wir nicht nur ...“ „ Hush ..Doctor … jahaaa … natürlich komme ich mit ! Denkst du etwa ich lasse dich mit all den heißen Typen da allein ? Hinterher rennst du mir noch mit einem davon und ich muss dich wieder einfangen. „  
Die Augen des Masters glitzerten bei der Vorstellung. Der Doctor wusste er stellte sich gerade allerlei Möglichkeiten der Bestrafung solch einer Tat vor.  
Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn ernst an . „ Denkst du wirklich so von mir ? Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich einfach so verlassen ? Ich liebe dich Koschei .“ sagte der Doctor mit leiser , beinah trauriger Stimme .  
Es machte ihn immer traurig, wenn der Master sowas sagte. Auch wenn es offensichtlich nur den Zweck erfüllen sollte ihn zu ärgern .  
„ Ich liebe dich auch mein kleiner , blöder , sentimentaler Theta . Komm jetzt … der Strand wartet auf uns !“ Der Master küsste, seinen immer noch schmollenden Doctor , sanft auf den Mund und gab ihm anschließend einen festen Klaps auf seinen wunderschönen Hintern . Der Doctor quiekte kurz auf . „ Das du auch immer alles so ernst nimmst … „ murmelte der Master leicht amüsiert . Er zog den Doctor durch die Tür .

Es war kein langer Weg zum Strand. Sie mussten lediglich aus ihrem Gebäudekomplex hinaus ( das Hotel war ziemlich groß ) und dann nach rechts abbiegen . Durch ein paar kleine , allerdings durchaus steile Treppen gelangten sie schließlich zur Strandbar . Sie lag direkt auf einer der vielen Terassen des Hotels, direkt darunter war der traumhafte Strand und das Meer . Es war eine Felsenbucht , rechts und links vom Meer ragten spitze, von Wind und Wasser geformte Steinformationen auf , das Wasser war kristallklar und ruhig. Perfekt .  
Der Master steuerte direkt auf eine der Liege am Rand zu und schmiss seine große schwarze Tasche darauf . Der Master hatte diesen Platz wohl schon im Vorraus reserviert, denn er kramte einen Schlüssel hervor und befreite die zusammengeketteten Liegen voneinander . Der Doctor wollte sich gerade auf die zweite Liege legen , als der Master ihn mit einem harschen , erneuten Klaps auf seine linke Gesäßhälfte daran hinderte .  
„ Nein nein mein Süßer . „ tadelte er mit sanfter , aber drohender Stimme .  
Gerade als der Doctor ansetzen wollte sich zu beschweren, winkte der Master einen der Typen herbei , die die Liegen mit Schirm vermieteten .  
Der Master deutete auf die zweite Liege . „ Die kann weg .“ Der Mann mittleren Alters beeilte sich die zweite Liege mitzunehmen und ignorierte meisterhaft den fassungslosen , mit weit aufgerissenem Mund dastehenden Doctor .  
„ Master. .. was soll das wieder ? Ich möchte mich auch hinlegen und sonnen . Immer machst du mir alles kaputt !“ Seine Stimme war wütend und zugleich niedergeschlagen. Er funkelte den Master wütend an .  
Dieser grinste nur . „ Oohh … nun hör schon auf zu schmollen . Das ist ja furchtbar heute .“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Master seine Tasche und beförderte eine quietscheblaue , noch zusammengekkappte Strandmuschel zutage. „ Hier … die hab ich extra für dich gekauft und auch was verfeinert . Musst sie nur noch auseinanderfalten .„  
Der Doctor schmollte zwar weiterhin , aber seine Mundwinkel zuckten in einem leichten Grinsen . Er begann die Muschel aufzubauen, zog alle Riemen straff und grinste mit mal ungehemmt auf . Über dem Eingang der Muschel stand fett in weißer , gallifreyanischer Schrift : „Strand Tardis vom Doctor „ .  
Der Doctor strahlte den Master glücklich an . „ Das ist ja süß. Hast du das selbst gemacht?“ Der Master grinste nun auch . „ Vergiss nicht … auf der Valiant steht mir einiges an Fachpersonal zur Verfügung , die jeder meiner Anweisungen und Instruktionen folgen . Ich bin durchaus zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit … alles wurde gut verarbeitet und richtig geschrieben ist es auch .“  
„ Danke Master . Ich werde sie sofort einweihen. „ Und mit diesen Worten war der Doctor in seiner Muschel verschwunden. 

 

Die Sonne knallte vom Himmel , der in einem strahlenden wolkenlosen blau erstrahlte . Der Master hatte , sofern er sich korrekt erinnerte , nie einen schöneren Horizont am Tage erblickt .  
Er warf einen Blick in die Muschel , wo der Doctor mit seiner Sonnenbrille halb auf der Nase , friedlich und zufrieden schlief.  
Ein absolut entzückender Anblick . Wie der Doctor da so dalag , entspannt und glücklich , trieb dem Master beinahe Tränen des Glücks in die Auge . Da lag er … sein Doctor der ihn liebte , es sich letztendlich endlich eingestanden hatte und ihn nicht nur liebte , sondern ihn auch komplett angenommen hatte . Mit all seinen Facetten. .. inklusive seiner Neigung .  
Das alles machte den Master sehr sehr glücklich. Aber nichtsdestotrotz. .. ihm wurde langsam echt warm .  
Er kramte in seiner Tasche und fand schnell was er suchte . Er begann zu pusten .  
Der Doctor erwachte von diesem Geräusch alsbald und konnte ein kichern nicht ganz unterdrücken : Der Master saß breitbeinig auf seiner Liege und pustete eine neongrüne Luftmatratze auf . Er schielte grinsend zum Doctor. Er grinste zurück.  
„ Lust ein bisschen paddeln zu gehen ?“ Der Master war endlich fertig mit dem aufpusten und etwas außer Atem .  
„ Ohja gerne . Darf ich mich auf die Luftmatratze legen, Master ?“ Der Doctor hatte wieder sein überschwängliches Schuljungengrinsen aufgesetzt .  
„ Sei mein Gast , Theta !“  
Die beiden gingen rasch zum spiegelglatten Meer und der Master ging voran und balancierte die Matratze vor sich auf dem Wasser . „ Na komm schon Doctor … hopp hopp .“ Er sah sich um und lachte herzhaft auf. Der Doctor stakste mit langen Beinen ins Wasser und jedesmal wenn eine Miniwelle ihn an seiner noch trockenen Haut berührte , quiekte er leise auf . Er blickte den Master blinzelnd an . „ Es ist soo kalt .“  
„ Ich zähle bis drei und dann bist du entweder komplett im Wasser oder auf der Matratze . Andernfalls sehe ich mich leider gezwungen , dich zu holen , Süßer !“ Der Master grinste schelmisch. Der Doctor streckte ihm zur Antwort die Zunge heraus . Der Master lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.“ Sowas freches .“  
Der Doctor schaffte es dann endlich unter weiterem Gequieke und unter belustigten Blicken einiger Strandbesucher , bis auf Taillenhöhe ins Wasser vorzudringen .  
„ Na endlich . Hopp. .. auf die Matratze. „ befahl der Master mit einem Lächeln.  
„ Aber pass auf das ich nicht runterfalle, ok ? „ sagte der Doctor bittend zum Master . „ Hab mal ein bisschen Vertrauen . Ich passe auf „  
Sie shipperten los . Der Doctor lag entspannt auf dem Rücken und ließ sich vom Master ziehen .  
Der Master war nun so tief im Meer , dass er nicht mehr stehen konnte . Er schwamm auf dem Rücken und hielt mit beiden Händen die Luftmatratze in Position . Das Wasser war einfach nur herrlich , so sauber und klar das er selbst den kleinsten Fisch auf dem Grund des Meeres sehen konnte . Es war zwar ein bisschen welliger geworden , aber weit davon entfernt das es die Badefreude trüben konnte . Traumhaft wirklich.  
Der Master hielt an und ließ die Matratze los . Sie bewegte sich sanft in den Wellen , aber blieb in seiner Nähe und wurde nicht abgetrieben .  
Der Master blickte zum Doctor und stellte kaum überrascht fest das dieser wieder eingeschlafen war . Typisch sein Süßer.  
Er grinste und schwamm ein wenig herum …  
Der Doctor genoss die simplen Freuden von Sonne , Wärme und Meer. Es schien eine Ewigkeiten her zu sein seit er das letzte mal so etwas erlebt hatte. Er genoss es in ganzen Zügen . Und er freute sich umso mehr dies mit dem Master … seinem Master erleben und teilen zu dürfen . Er öffnete schläfrig die Augen um seinen Koschei anzulächeln .  
Koschei war verschwunden.  
Der Doctor wurde schlagartig wach und sah sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um . Wo war er ? War ihm etwas passiert ? Vielleicht war sein geliebter Koschi Opfer eines Raubfisches geworden?  
Obwohl zum Master wohl eher ein Seeungeheuer gepasst hätte . Aber wo war er bitte ? Er hatte ihn einfach hier allei …….

„ WEHEHEEEE !“ Mehr brachte der Doctor nicht zustande , als eine kraftvolle Welle seine Matratze erfasste und ihn in das kühle Nass beförderte .  
Der Doctor tauchte hustend und sich das Wasser aus den Augen reibend ,wieder auf .  
Wo kam die denn plötzlich her ?  
Er hörte hinter sich ein prustendes Geräusch und als er sich herumdrehte , sah er welche Welle ihn da erfasst hatte .  
„ MASTER ! Also wirklich … das ist nicht lustig. Ich hatte gerade so schön geschlafen .“ Der Doctor guckte den Master grimmig an und zog wieder einen dicken Fluntsch . Er sah einfach zum anbeißen aus !  
„ Fluntsch weg !“ kommandierte der Master und küsste den Doctor auf seine nassen , nach Salzwasser schmeckenden Lippen.  
Er kuschelte sich eng an den Doctor. .. küsste seinen Hals so stürmisch und ausgiebig ,das der Doctor auflachte und seine Küsse erwiderte.  
Sie schwammen schließlich zusammen zum Strand zurück , die grüne Matratze im Schlepptau. 

 

Die Sonne brannte gnadenlos vom Himmel und es wurde immer heißer und heißer . Es war nun Mittagszeit und einige , vernünftige Strandbesucher hatten sich vor der intensiven Mittagssonne zurückgezogen .  
Der Master und der Doctor waren natürlich geblieben. .. für sie als Time Lords war die intensive Sonne gut auszuhalten.  
Der Master bedachte den Doctor , der neben seiner Strandmuschel auf einem Handtuch lag und ein Buch las , mit einem schiefen Blick.  
„ Soll ich dir den Rücken eincremen Theta ?“ stellte er die vermeintlich harmlose, aufmerksam gemeinte Frage .  
Der Doctor verdrehte seine Augen und stöhnte auf . Sie wussten beide das Time Lords so gut wie nie einen Sonnenbrand bekamen . Der Doctor hatte so eine Ahnung worauf das hinauslaufen würde . Und er hatte nicht das geringste dagegen einzuwenden.  
„ Gerne Master .“ sagte er grinsend.  
Er machte Anstalten zum Master auf die Liege zu kommen , doch der Master schüttelte den Kopf.  
„ Ich bevorzuge einen etwas privateren Ort !“ raunte er ihm zu und deutete auf die Muschel .  
Natürlich hatte der Master die kleine Strandmuschel mit etwas Time Lord Technologie verfeinert und somit bot sie von innen locker Platz für doppelt soviele Personen. Der Master deutet dem Doctor sich im Schneidersitz vor ihn zu setzen und bewunderte den Körper des Doctors , als er sich hinsetzte , von neuem .  
Der Master holte eine kleine Flasche heraus , natürlich kein Sonnenöl sondern eher ein Öl zur Massage . Zur Massage am ganzen Körper. Der Doctor versuchte sich zu entspannen und spannte schließlich doch seine Muskeln an , als der Master ihn sanft an seinem Rücken berührte .  
Der Master massierte ihn tatsächlich anfangs , aber er ließ unmissverständlich seine Hände mit der Zeit immer tiefer wandern .

Der Doctor atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig , aber als der Master sich mit erregend langsamen Bewegungen der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel widmte , beschleunigte sich seine Atmung doch. Der Master massierte ihn mit sanften, aber kräftigen Griffen und kreisenden Bewegungen in immer näher kommenden Zügen Richtung seines bereits halb steifen Gliedes . Er berührte die hervorstehende , zart rosa schimmernde Eichel sanft und als Antwort hob der Doctor seine Hüften an und bewegte sie synchron zu den nun streichenden Bewegungen mit .  
Der Schweiß lief ihm von der Stirn und er stöhnte lustvoll auf .

„ Oh Master … ah … ja … bitte mach weiter . Ja … schneller . Bitte Master .“ Er wusste der Master liebte es wenn er ihn anflehte . Die vom Doctor erhoffte Wirkung blieb nicht aus , der Master umschloss nun mit seiner ganzen Hand seinen steifen , geschwollenen Penis und begann mit kräftigen Auf und Abwärtsbewegungen . Das Stöhnen des Doctors nahm zu und wurde lauter . Er bewegte seine Hüften stärker . Es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern . Der Doctor spürte wie sich seine Muskeln rythmisch zusammenzogen und er kam mit lautem Aufstöhnen über die Hand des Masters . Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und er war schweißnass . Der Master hielt ihm seine Hand hin und er leckte sie gehorsam sauber .  
„ Mein wunderschöner Doctor . Komm … lass uns unseren Kram zusammenpacken,“ er grinste den Doctor an ,“ mal gucken was du in unserem Zimmer für mich tun kannst !“ 

 

ENDE Kapitel 1


End file.
